Twiville Trilogy 1: When Rosalie Met Chloe
by shadowglove
Summary: Pre-Twilight. When the Cullens decide to return to Forks Rosalie isn't happy, so she takes off to be on her own for a while. She never expected to meet Chloe while looking for a hunt, or that she'd make friends with the snarky girl.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

_Haven't done a Smallville/Twilight crossover as yet, and while I had a Chloe/Jacob oneshot nagging the recesses of my brain, I got inspired to do this instead._

This is dedicated to **Stephycats7785**, one of my closest friends in this whole world---you're like a sister for me! Hopefully this bit of snark will help you feel better.

**Also, this was inspired by her Chloe/Edward (with a dash of James) story: "Obsession". Check it out!**

Rosalie/Chloe friendship, Rosalie/Emmett, a TINY hint of Chloe/Clark.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE "TWILIGHT", and is AU for Smallville, though set roughly in the eighth season.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie was pissed.

Why did everyone just decide they wanted to return to Forks? Life had been good for them in Alaska, and she enjoyed living there and getting to talk to the other group of vegetarian vampires that lived there as well. She wanted to _stay_ in Alaska, but everyone else had decided that it was time for them to move before the townspeople realized that no one was aging at all and got suspicious.

Even _Emmett_ was against her on this, and that was one of the real reasons why she was so pissed. Honestly, Emmett was her _husband_, he was supposed to side with _her_ on these kind of things! It was his duty!

That was why she'd taken her BMW M3 Convertible and hightailed out of Alaska ahead of the others. She needed some alone time to cool off, and she refused to head towards Forks with them, so she ignored Washington and had gone in the opposite direction.

Not needing to sleep helped as she drove night and day, only stopping to fuel her baby, before hunger finally caught up with her. She hadn't fed for a while and now she couldn't ignore the need any longer. That was why she'd gotten off the highway and entered a small town somewhere in Kansas called, ironically, _Smallville_.

_Not very original, were they_? Slipping her Gucci sunglasses on to hide the black of her eyes due to her hunger, Rosalie stepped out of her red baby and ignored the glances the few people on the street gave her. It was twilight, a safe time for her to be out, no sparkles were going to damage her cover.

Closing the door behind her and pressing the lock on her keychain, Rosalie listened for the three short beeps that assured her that her baby was safe from thieves.

When the familiar and somewhat calming sounds finished she shouldered her Prada handbag and tried to decide which of the few shops to go into and ask directions to the forest she'd observed in the distance. It was the perfect place to spend the night hunting, but she wasn't going to leave her baby here in town with all of these hicks. Not only would it look suspicious, but she wouldn't put it passed any of those people to not steal her precious red love.

_No_. She was going to _drive_ to the forest and then take care of the hunger that was burning her stomach.

Seeing a group of teenagers exiting a theatre-looking building that said _The Talon_, the blonde took in a deep breath (made up her nose at the smell of humans and fertilizer) and made her way towards it, her high heels clippety-clopping against the pavement.

Pushing open the door Rosalie paused before entering, surprised. Inside _The Talon_ was a homey and surprisingly _cute_ place. It wasn't as hick or unattractive at all. It was warm, and bright, and _nice_.

Looking around, soaking in the atmosphere, Rosalie hesitated when a strange scent curled under her nostrils, causing her head to jerk in the direction it was coming from. The scent was oddly _soothing_, and completely _inhuman_, and yet it wasn't a scent Rosalie had ever smelt before.

God knew it wasn't _dog_, but it wasn't vampire either---and yet it wasn't human.

_What else __**is**__there_?

Black eyes narrowed as she finally zeroed in on the source of the scent.

The short blonde in question looked around seventeen in age and yet wore stylish office clothes and a pair of stilettos Rosalie would _kill_ for. The stranger gave off an air of maturity that belied her young appearance and made Rosalie suspicious immediately.

"Really Lois." The stranger rolled her green eyes in amusement as she spoke on the phone. "I'm _fine_. You and Jimmy go and do all the investigating you need, I understand you cancelling tonight's Girls Night Out."

Hmmm. Green eyes. Definitely not a vampire.

"I'll be _fine_. I have some extra work at _Isis_ anyway, and this is the perfect time to do it. I knew that it wasn't going to be an easy job, but managing the foundation has been taking up more of my time than planned."

Rosalie blinked. The small, petite thing _managed a foundation_?

She obviously wasn't _seventeen_ then.

The woman laughed. "Don't worry, they don't call me Chloe "Stubborn-ass" Sullivan for nothing."

Rosalie stiffened slightly as this Chloe person came towards her, her scent getting stronger, confusing the vampire even more.

Humans were all appealing to some degree in their scent, they _were_ the prey after all, but _never_ had Rosalie smelt someone who just smelt _soothing_. This person's scent didn't _reek_ like a dog', or have the faint hint of death like a vampire's. It was powdery and with a hint of something that reminded Rosalie of the days of her childhood when she was still an innocent girl with violet eyes and hopes of a happy marriage to a loving man and as many children as their home could hold.

_What __**is**__ this female?_

And just as she was passing Rosalie, the Chloe person froze and turned to look at the taller, statuesque woman with a frown, slowly lowering the cellular from her ear. "What are you?"

Rosalie blinked, surprised, immensely glad that her sunglasses hid her reaction. "What are _you_?"

Green eyes narrowed and looked around them. "Come with me."

"I have no reason to do as you say." Rosalie announced despite the fact that she wanted to know what this person was.

"You're right." The stranger replied placidly, giving her a careless shrug before turning her back on Rosalie and walking out of the building, steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Rosalie was shocked as she watched the short blonde. _No one_ walked away from Rosalie Hale!

Growling at the slight, Rosalie pulled the strap of her handbag higher up her shoulder and stormed out after the insolent female, high heels tapping furiously against the pavement. How _dare_ she first ask _point blank_ 'what' Rosalie was and then not care enough to stay and try convince her to talk? Who did she think she _was_ to just _walk out on her_?

"Like the car."

Rosalie glared at the blonde, who was leaning against a green Yaris and motioning towards were Rosalie's own car was parked not too far away.

"No one other than a Luthor would dare drive a beauty like that here though." The stranger's face darkened. "Then again, we haven't had much of the Luthors here since---." She sighed and shook her head before looking up at Rosalie. "You a meteor freak?"

Rosalie, who'd opened her mouth to let the short female have it, closed her mouth at the unknown phrase. "Meteor freak?"

"Okay, obviously not that." She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes in pleasure before finally returning her attention to an impatient yet curious Rosalie. "A witch?"

Rosalie made up her face. Really. What sort of idiotic--?

"_Possessed_ by a dead witch out for revenge and alien crystals?"

Okay, by now Rosalie was too confused to come up with anything snappy or witty. She just looked at the young woman in front of her wondering what in the world this female was talking about.

"Wow. Not a meteor freak, witch, nor possessed." Somehow that was said with humor before she raised an eyebrow. "_Please_ tell me you aren't an alien." Her voice was slightly whiny as she said that before muttering to herself: "Then again, tall blonde and gorgeous is probably just the stereotype of alien females."

Rosalie blinked. She wasn't exactly sure if she'd been complimented or not, but she decided to take it as a compliment and tilted her head to the side as she eyed the female. "Are you insane?"

"No, but I'm obviously losing my interrogation skills." The shorter female murmured to herself before looking up at Rosalie and stretching out a hand. "I'm Chloe Sullivan."

Rosalie looked down at the hand offered, eyebrow raised, not exactly sure she wanted to shake it.

A sigh of impatience escaped her as she reached out and shook this _Chloe's_ hand. "Rosalie Hale."

Chloe jerked slightly, her eyes going wide, a slightly vacant look entering those green orbs before she finally reacted with a soft: "_Oh_." She pulled her hand from Rosalie's and shook her head, bringing the hand to it as if she'd suddenly gotten a headache. "I didn't expect that."

And suddenly Rosalie froze.

Somehow the blonde _knew_.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me. I should have asked---it's not like I wouldn't have believed you, I mean, it's not like you're the first vampire I've met."

Rosalie gasped, shocked. "How---?"

"You going to come with me now or do you want to discuss this out in public?" Chloe asked.

Rosalie glared at her for forcing her into this situation before she finally took in a deep, angry breath and folded her arms over her chest. If they were going to do this, they were doing it on _her_ terms. "We're taking _my_ car."

Chloe just grinned.

--------------------

And that was how Rosalie Hale met Chloe Sullivan. During the long ride to Metropolis, and finally _Isis_, Rosalie listened to Chloe as the young woman explained that she was a metahuman, or _meteor freak_, as the mutants were better known as. She'd once been human but had had this forced upon her without her consent---much like Rosalie, and as the vampiress listened to Chloe and her stories of _Smallville_ she decided that she liked this female.

For once Rosalie could be naturally snarky and mean and bitchy if she wanted to be without her family telling her that it was mean and not to hurt the fragile feelings of the humans all around her. There wasn't one thing fragile about Chloe Sullivan, and the fact that she returned each snark and sarcastic remark with one of her own only entertained Rosalie to no small extent. She'd never met another being who understood her love of snark and well-placed insults.

"So these other vampires you met were made because of a _virus_." Rosalie shook her head as they sat down on the plush sofa in Chloe's office in _Isis_.

"Well, yes, but I _did_ meet _real_ vampires after that." Chloe nodded after finishing telling Rosalie the tale of Lana and the Blood-Sucking Sorority. "The first was a tracker, human eater, head of a coven---had a problem with wearing shirts but I really didn't complain because he looked really good without them."

Rosalie was shocked when she realized the one laughing was _her_. "Really?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded as she stretched out casually, her feet now bare, having kicked off her heels the moment they'd entered the office. "He scented me in Metropolis and was kinda obsessed for a couple of days about what I was. Like you he could smell I wasn't human, and wasn't _appetizing_, as he put it. I really didn't mind because he didn't hurt me, was just curious, and he and his coven left without snacking on anyone here so I didn't think it made sense to make him my enemy."

How _odd_ this woman was---Rosalie _liked_ it!

"His girlfriend hates my guts---but then again he kept on _sniffing_ me, so I don't really blame her." Chloe shrugged before telling Rosalie more about herself, of her own mutation—of her inability to stay dead---or injured. Apparently she'd been killed at seventeen years of age when an assassin (who was also a meteor freak) had been sent to keep her from testifying against Lionel Luthor in court.

She'd come back to life in the morgue a couple of hours later, and it wasn't the only time she'd died either. According to Chloe she'd been stabbed, shot, suffocated and drowned. She'd even lost an arm once and died of blood-loss only to wake up a week later with her arm _re-grown_ and fully functional.

"Every time I die I become less human, I know it." Chloe sighed, trailing her fingers over the designs on the sofa. "I have a shield of meteor rock dust around my heart, and my nerve ends, because of that I can usually _sense_ things if I touch people."

"That's how you knew I was a vampire when you shook my hand---you did that on purpose!" Rosalie accused.

Chloe nodded, not looking repentant.

Rosalie pouted, not liking having been tricked that way. She was about to tell Chloe to keep her hands to herself next time when her cellular rang and the vampiress looked down to see Emmett's number on the screen.

Black eyes narrowed as she cut off the call and shoved the phone back into her jacket's pocket. Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had been calling her endlessly since she'd taken off so many days ago, and she had yet to answer any of their calls.

"Not going to answer that?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Rosalie snapped, glaring at the mutant.

"Fair enough." Chloe shrugged fairly.

"Its my husband." Rosalie sighed, not even sure _why_ she was sharing this with the other female. Somehow she just was _comfortable_ talking with her, and the vampiress found herself telling Chloe about herself, about her life as a human, about the horrors she'd gone through at the hands of her fiancé and his friends. She confided in the mutant about her siring, about not loving Edward despite having been sired to be his bride, and about finding Emmett, saving his life, and falling in love with and marrying him.

Rosalie hadn't realized how good it felt to share things like this with someone else. It felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders, and she was somewhat expectant after finishing her long story.

"You didn't want to go to Forks, Washington with the others so you ran away." Chloe finally summarized at the end of the tale. "You should answer the phone, your family must be worried sick about you. They might think you're hurt or----."

"No, they know I'm fine." Rosalie shook her head, pulling a cushion to her stomach and hugging it. "Alice is a psychic, she can see that I'm fine. She probably knew before I got to Smallville that I'd meet you, so they're probably more curious about you than worried about me anyway."

"Somehow I doubt that." Chloe smiled before pausing. "Are you hungry?"

"Food has the same amount of appeal to us that dirt does to humans." Rosalie made a face. "We'll eat it to keep up appearances, but we have to vomit it up soon afterwards."

"I remember James telling me something about that." Chloe nodded to herself before looking at Rosalie with a smile. "But I actually meant if you were hungry for a _hunt_. I know a place in the forest close to the Kawatche Caves where there are always large herds of deer."

A large, genuine smile curved Rosalie's glossed lips.

-----------------

That night Rosalie hunted and Chloe sat on the hood of the car and watched in genuine _awe_. Usually Rosalie wouldn't allow a non-vampire to be with her while she hunted, because once the predator took over a vampire lost much of his or her self-control, but it didn't even cross her mind to attack the mutant, instead stalking a large doe and sating her hunger with its warm, delicious blood.

Later, when she was finally full, Rosalie returned to her car, liking her fingers of the last specks of blood.

Instead of looking shocked or horrified, Chloe just smiled at her. "Feel better now?"

Rosalie smiled up at the blonde sitting on the hood of her red baby. "Yeah."

She was shocked when Chloe offered her room and board in her own apartment, and yet she happily accepted it. They spoke late into the night until Chloe collapsed with exhaustion and Rosalie was left to examine the apartment above the coffee shop in which she'd first seen Chloe.

The apartment was filled with pictures of Chloe and her loved ones. Her high school diploma was hung up with pride, as were prizes she'd won for pieces she'd written while in high school.

Rosalie spent the night looking through the photo albums and scrapbooks, through the articles Chloe had written as a teenager (she'd saved them all in a scrapbook), and other things that told her more about the young woman who'd had her dream of being a reporter torn from her and ripped to shreds, but instead of being resentful she'd picked herself up and now ran an organization that helped other people like herself.

Rosalie sighed, remembering her own dream of having children and growing old with the man of her dreams. The blonde placed her hand on her stomach, on the stomach that would _never_ sustain the life she'd always desired, and she closed her eyes tightly, a tear escaping—making its way down her cheek.

Suddenly she missed Emmett _so much_. What she wouldn't do to have his large arms go around her from behind and hold her close.

As if sensing her thoughts on him, her phone rang, Emmett's name flashing on the screen.

Rosalie didn't hesitate to answer it, bringing the slim contraption eagerly to her ear. "I miss you."

There was a pause on the other end before Emmett's dear, soothing voice could be heard. "I miss you too, Rose. Are you okay? You sound sad."

"I was just thinking about a lot of things." Rosalie whispered, wiping at the lone tear on her cheek and sitting up straighter in the sofa. "Have you guys reached Forks yet?"

"Yeah, yesterday. The house is really nice, I know you'll love it." He paused. "How's the Meteor Capital of the world?"

A grin curved Rosalie's lips as she remembered rolling her eyes at the large, ostentatious sign on the outskirts of the town that proudly proclaimed that very title. "_Small_."

Emmett chuckled. "Alice said that she saw you with a blonde chick---actually _smiling_. I gotta admit, I'm jealous honey, you only smile for me."

Rosalie smiled brighter, missing her husband even _more_. "You know I have a special smile only for you, Em."

"Yeah, I know." He sounded smug.

She wanted to hug him, wanted him to hug _her_. "I'm going to leave tomorrow. I—I'm coming to Forks." She sighed and looked down at the photo album currently on her lap, looked at the picture of Chloe smiling adoringly at a tall, muscular boy who reminded her so much of her Emmett that it _hurt_.

Chloe had unknowingly given Rosalie so much to think of, had made her reevaluate things she'd thought decided long time ago, and had---without even knowing---made Rosalie feel a little shameful for her own behavior. She mightn't be able to be _alive_ and have children, but she had a wonderful unlife and a kind, tender oaf of a husband who she missed with every fiber of her being.

It was time she stop resenting what she wouldn't have and be happy with all the great things she _did_ have.

Decided, Rosalie smiled brightly, happy.

"I'm coming home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretching with a groan, Chloe felt her muscles complain from lack of use. It'd been a long, arduous day at Isis, and sometimes she wondered if Lana hadn't left the foundation to her because she just couldn't keep up with the late hours and the extra work that seemed to pile up endlessly.

_You've Got Mail_! That annoyingly cheerful voice called from her computer.

It was only because it was her personal computer at not the foundation's one that Chloe groaned and somehow forced herself to log onto her mailbox, a grin slowly appearing on her face as she recognized the sender's address.

Ever since she'd met Rosalie Hale Chloe had kept in contact with the vampiress, and both had formed a surprisingly strong friendship through their frequent correspondence.

_Chloe,_

_I'm bored with this little town! I know it's been two months since we moved here, but I'm still bored! And I don't know why Emmett and I had to enroll in high school—again! Why couldn't we just pretend that we'd already graduated and live together in our own little home like we usually do?_

_**sighs**_

_Alice, Jasper and Edward seem to be enjoying it here, like Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I try not to complain (too much) for their sakes, but I'm miserable and I want to make sure I'm not the __**only**__ one. If I'm going to have to suffer through high school __**and**__ Forks I'm taking them all down with me!_

_And I hate you. I want you to know that I utterly __**despise**__ you._

_Here I am having to go through Geography __**again**__ and what are __**you**__ doing? __**You**__ are battling aliens and rogue Metahumans and witches and possessed losers! How is this fair? Explain it to me._

_No. Don't._

_I'll still hate you._

_You need any help from the gorgeous-vampiric kind? I have some History homework I refuse to do since I LIVED through that period and it was boring enough when I was alive---why would I want to write a ten-page essay on it?_

_Rosalie_

Chloe grinned as she shook her head at the vampiress, quickly typing in her reply.

_Rosalie,_

_Stop whining. You're pretty, but looks can only go so far in keeping people from being annoyed with you. That said, if you want to be entertained why not just keep yourself busy by making your 'siblings' lives hell? You DID say that you would drag them down with you, right?_

_Maybe you can dye Alice's hair blue, put Nair in Jasper's shampoo, and tell the fan girls of the antisocial one---his name IS Edward right?---that he's secretly in love with them but is __**shy**__ and just needs a little __**push**__ by the right girl?_

_Guaranteed you'll make them all as miserable as you feel right now---and that would make you very happy, wouldn't it?_

_Sorry, don't need any help of the "gorgeous-vampiric" kind, but if I ever need you I'll email you immediately---or call you if it's an emergency._

_Got to go, Lois and Jimmy came across something in one of their investigations that appears to be cursed or something, and so Clark and I are going to take a closer look at it now that they aren't nosing around it._

_Chloe_

"You know, it's rude to read other people's emails." Chloe announced as she pressed 'send' and looked behind her at Clark, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"How do you always know that I'm here?" Clark wanted to know, shaking his head, blushing in slight shame.

"I have a Clarkdar. I'ts like a gaydar but its in tune with tall, dark aliens who like to spend time pouting in barns." Chloe snarked as she stood and closed the lid of her laptop.

Clark glared slightly at her. "I do not _pout_."

"Of _course_ you don't." Chloe rubbed his shoulder mockingly, and couldn't keep the laughter from escaping her lips the moment Clark pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was fun! I liked writing Rosalie---which is just SURPRISING!**

**How did you all like it?**

**Review?**


End file.
